


*pokédex noise*

by rumpledvelvet



Series: seungchuchu week 2 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Seungchuchu Week 2017, mentions of Pokémon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Of course Seunggil is perfectly aware about Phichit’s excitement levels regarding the new Pokemon game. Phichit has been talking about it since the announcement and before that, he was excited about the original Sun and Moon release. Seunggil has been sent more pictures of new Pokemon and Ultra Beasts and selfies of Phichit recently and he’s a little concerned for his boyfriend’s health.“Yes, love.” He says instead of saying any of this, shifting his phone against his shoulder and rolling his eyes fondly. “Are you going to play in class again and give Mr. Cialdi a reason to send you to the principle?”Day one of Seungchuchu Week!





	*pokédex noise*

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of Seungchuchu Week 2 – ga(y)mers & high school
> 
> So, naturally, I had to come back to yoi for seungchuchu week. this is my favorite ship. 
> 
> I will try to update loser's guide soon, I swear! I just have a lot of other projects.

“Seunggil, do you understand just how  _ excited _ I am about the Ultra Sun and Moon release?” Phichit gushes into his phone, eyes lifted towards his warm orange ceiling and lips spread into a smile. He can hear the rush of traffic down the street where Seunggil is walking his dog, and his boyfriend’s soft sigh. 

 

Of course Seunggil is perfectly aware about Phichit’s excitement levels regarding the new Pokemon game. Phichit has been talking about it since the  _ announcement _ and before that, he was excited about the original Sun and Moon release. Seunggil has been sent more pictures of new Pokemon and Ultra Beasts and selfies of Phichit recently and he’s a little concerned for his boyfriend’s health. 

 

“Yes, love.” He says instead of saying any of this, shifting his phone against his shoulder and rolling his eyes fondly. “Are you going to play in class again and give Mr. Cialdi a reason to send you to the principle?” 

 

Mr. Cialdi loves Phichit more than he loves expensive curl-preserving conditioner and despite his star student’s affinity for playing games in class, he would never send him to the principle for anything. Seunggil is of the belief that if Phichit murdered someone in class Mr. Cialdi would simply shrug, and help him hide the body. 

 

He’s a little jealous. And also not listening to Phichit, which  _ isn’t _ a good idea. 

 

“–think that I’m going to do my first run through with Popplio this time? I love Litten, I do, but I really don’t have it in me to have a giant lion fursona wink at me when it does what I tell it to do.” Seunggil isn’t sure about just how long he’s been going on, but Gongju is having the best time on her walk and he doesn’t mind staying out a little longer to listen to his boyfriend plan out his ideal team. 

 

“What about starting with Rowlet? It’s cute, doesn’t have a weird evolution, and grows up to listen to you  _ regardless _ of potential attraction to you.”

  
Phichit pauses, resting one finger to his lips in thought before laughing softly. “Perfect! I’m going to name him Seunggil!” What he doesn’t say is that his starter will always be named Seunggil. He likes traveling through games with his boyfriend at his side – even if he’s a pokemon. 

 

“That makes you a Pokemon Fucker.” 

 

...Maybe Phichit will be single. He thinks he likes that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](https://hyacynthis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
